Hunter of Hearts
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: Graham no es simplemente un Sherif que vive en su estación de policía, es alguien que ayudará a los demás e incluso a él mismo a darse cuenta de lo que esconden los corazones de lo que los rodean utilizando su sentido de cazador.
1. Chapter 1 - Conociendo mi corazón

Once Upon a Time lastimosamente no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Más la trama en la que se desarrollara la historia si es mía :)

Hola hola a todos! Pues aquí les traigo otro fic, este creo que será uno muy bueno *eso espero*. Todavía esta sujeto a cambios el rumbo de la historia, hasta quizás tome rumbos en diferentes capítulos, pero estoy segura que gustara :D Pero creo que de ahora en adelante haré POV de Graham, aún no lo sé.

No se olviden en dejar _reviews_ con sus sugerencias *además de que es motivador ver reviews ^^* para así saber que cambiar y poner sus sugerencias.

* * *

**I**

**Conociendo mi corazón**

**Emma POV**

Después de ese beso, tan dulce pero extraño, creo que por fin he vuelto a saber lo que es enamorarse, pero no sé si de verdad es amor o capricho, lo único que sé es que este Graham no sale de mi mente, desde que lo conocí, desde que trabaje aquí en la comisario y sobre todo después de eso beso; como amo esos labios, puedo jurar que este hombre en un cazador pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno de corazones, siento que tiene el mío, pero debo estar segura antes de sumergirme en esta aventura.

-Buenos días, sheriff – salude con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.

-Buenos días Srita. Swan – respondió con su adorable sonrisa.

-Aquí traigo su café y rosquillas, como el gustan – deje la caja y el café en su escritorio y me dirigí al mío con mi sándwich grillado con queso, este sándwich de Granny es de muerte lenta. Solté un leve gemido al darle un mordisco a mi sándwich, pero luego recordé que no estaba sola y sentí como me acaloraba y se enrojecía mi cara.

-Creo que esta bueno el sándwich – me dio esa pequeña sonrisa encantadora. Creo que aquí todos sufren de sonrisas encantadoras.

-Bueno, creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo – sonreí mientras daba otro mordisco a mi amada sándwich. Si muerto en este momento sería sumamente feliz, aunque no, me faltaría al menos partirle la cara a Regina y luego podría morir feliz.

-Quizás sí, pero tú certificas el amor al sándwich – respondió sin apartar su mirada de mi.

-Y quizás también quieras un video o al menos un foto, ya que me estas desgastando y ya pareces un loco que nunca vio a una mujer comer un sándwich – replique.

Soltó una sonrisa, se paró y camino hacia mi escritorio, puso sus manos apoyándose en el escritorio y acercándose lo suficiente como para respirar mi aire y con el más mínimo roce besarme – Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros el otro día, querrás que tenga conmigo una foto tuya ¿no lo crees? – juro por Dios que este hombre me iba a besar de nuevo, mejor actuó rápido y digo algo que no sea evidente de que me derrito por él – Creo que será mejor que te calmes, antes de que nos vean o ¿se te olvida que tú tienes "algo" con Regina? – le dije.

-Lo que tengo o mejor dicho tenía con ella, no es nada, quien me gusta es otra y la tengo cerca de mí en estos momentos – susurro al oído y oímos que alguien tocaba la puerta y rápidamente nos alejamos uno del otro e hicimos que discutíamos algo acerca del trabajo. Realmente en estos momentos no necesitaba un escándalo laboral, suficiente con llegar de paracaídas al pueblo.

-¡Hola!- ese pequeño grito de hola sólo podía venir de una persona, Henry.

-Hola pequeño – le saludó Graham y sacudió un poco su pelo. Inmediatamente Henry se volteó y salió corriendo hacia mí y me tendió un abrazo.

-Hola mamá, espero que no te moleste que te llame así – me dijo tímidamente – Hola pequeño, tranquilo puedes llamarme como más te guste, pero creo que será mejor no decirlo frente a Regina, no quiero más problemas – le respondí, se limito a sonreír y más atrás Graham sonrío tiernamente.

-Bueno bueno a ir a clases, no queremos una amonestación de Mary Margaret, que aunque viva con ella no puede pasarte eso – dije seriamente, en serio no quiero más problemas en el pueblo y menos con Regina.

-Está bien – hizo un puchero – pero vendré al salir, para seguirte explicando la misión Cobra – dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.

Bueno ya me libre de Henry, no es por ser mala, pero entre él y Graham no podría concentrarme en mis pensamientos, en los cuales la más ideas que me rondan son las de saber qué hacer con Graham y que Regina no se enterara; y como salirme de esta misión Cobra que me he metido con Henry, no es que no lo quiera, simplemente que me parece absurdo creer que los personajes de los cuentos de hadas estuviesen aquí, y además de que se borraron sus memorias por la supuesta maldición de Regina, sinceramente no creo eso posible, pero por alguna fuerza extraña no puedo salir de aquí y alejarme de él, creo que después de todo si lo quiero.

…

Ya casi oscurece, por lo que me asome en la oficina de Graham para decirle que me retiraría a mi casa, antes que se hiciera completamente oscuro.

-Hey, ya es hora de irse, va a oscurecer y será mejor irse. Yo ya me iré – retrocedí a agarrar mi chaqueta a lo que voltee y lo mire nuevamente a escasos milímetro míos, pensaré seriamente que le gusta andar pegándose así de las mujeres – Creó que te gusta andar así conmigo.

-Bueno, no es difícil estar así contigo, tus labios son sumamente tentativos y más aún después de nuestro encuentro días antes, y luego esta mañana el cuál fue interrumpido y ahora me gustaría terminar lo que inicie – cuando ya jure que sería besada nuevamente por él, no fue así porque repico su teléfono, no hizo falta que atendiera sólo con ver el identificador de llamada basto y sobro - Bueno supongo que terminaremos esto después, no creas que olvidare esto Srita. Swan – tomo su chaqueta me guiño el ojo y se fue. Lo único que se después de eso es que estaba en Granny's con Mary Margaret, Ruby y Ashley, supongo que eran mis únicas amigas en el pueblo, aunque Ashley esta con nosotras desde que empezó a salir con Sean.

-Bueno Emma te toca usar un buen escote y algunos shorts para terminar de fulminar a Graham – dijo Ruby mientras reía – No no, debe ser conservadora, nada exagerado o creerá que quiere acostarse con él – dijo Ashley – Yo creo que lo mejor es que seas tú misma, nada enamora más a un hombre que tener una buena personalidad y tiene que ser así para fijarse en ti – refutó Mary Margaret a las demás, lo cual tenía más sentido que andar por Storybrooke pareciendo una stripper.

-A ver a ver, cálmense chicas. Sus ideas no son malas, pero Mary tiene razón debo ser yo misma o será sospechoso mi repentino cambio de vestimenta y quizás hasta de actitud – comente mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi whisky en las rocas, necesitaba algo fuerte para lidiar a estas chicas, que aunque me vuelvan loca han demostrado más que cualquier otra persona en ser buenas amigas.

-Está bien, para bajar los humos propongo un brindis – dijo Ruby con su enorme sonrisa felina – por Emma para que finalmente ame y se deje amar – y viene el corito - ¡Salud!

En efecto esto sería una divertida aventura descubrir que es lo que me depara mi nueva estancia en Storybrook.

* * *

Espero que les guste y ya saben todos sus_ reviews_, serán bien recibidos. Y pido disculpas si se me escapa algún error ortográfico (especialmente tildes) y falta o exceso de comas, puntos, etc. todavía estoy puliendo eso.

**Lady Mermaid**


	2. NOTA DE AUTOR

Holas a todos!

El motivo de esta nota de autor es que por los momentos mis historias estarán en **STAND BY**, es decir, en espera porque mi país esta pasando por momentos duros, sufrimos un fraude electoral y mi carrera en la universidad es en la rama de poltica por lo que debo estar metida de lleno en el acontecer, además de que mi hermoso país necesita de mi para defender mi voto y su destino.

Esto será por un tiempo, no fijo, hasta que se solucione todo acá y mi creatividad vuelva a enfocarse en escribir.

Saludos :)

Y Gracias por el apoyo, reviews y los lectores fantasma por ver constantemente mis historias. Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 2 - Corazón de Queso

**_Once upon a time y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es totalmente mía._**

_Esta historia es como el cazador intenta conseguir el más preciado tesoro que alguien pudiese tener, el corazón de su amada, pero mediante una serie de eventos ¿logrará conseguir su corazón?. tal vez si sigues leyendo la historia lo sabrás ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Corazón de Queso**

Graham sabe que no le será fácil conseguir el corazón de Emma, sabe que tendrá que demostrar con acciones lo que realmente siente por ella, así tenga que el mismo quitarse el corazón lo hará, desde aquel momento que le vio y más aún después de aquel encantador beso que lo dejó absolutamente hipnotizado e hizo que dentro de él, empezará a sentir cosas nuevas, cosas que no ha sentido por nadie.

Graham le cuenta todo lo ocurrido con Emma a su mejor amigo Gus, cuando fue a dejar la patrulla para que le diera los últimos toques después de un pequeño accidente; para aprovechar el tiempo decide ponerlo al tanto del acontecer en su vida amorosa.

- Sabes que escribiré una novela con tu historia de tortura amorosa ¿no?. Seré el famoso y recorreré el mundo con esta novela de amor y dolor por la chica de hielo - dice Gus mediante un tono burlesco, risas y exageradas expresiones.

- Y luego iré a cobrar las ganancias que me pertenecen, por ser el autor original de la historia - dice Graham guiñando el ojo a Gus.

- Muy gracioso - responde Gus con un puchero, a lo que Graham se ríe.

- Pero cuéntame, ¿qué tal te va con esta chica, la del café? - pregunta Graham.

Un pequeño suspiró salió de Gus - Ella... Esta bien, la veo todos los días en el café con la "chica hielo" - dice todo enamorado. Y sí, ahora Emma es la "chica hielo" por sus pequeños problemas para demostrar el amor.

- No le digas "chica hielo", no sabemos por lo que ha pasado - dice Graham algo molestó, no le gusta que la llamen así, claro porque está enamorado - pero no nos desviemos del tema y vamos a lo que importa.. ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO NO LE HAS HABLADO A ESTA CHICA?! - grita Graham un poco desesperado, ya que Gus tiene al rededor de 3 meses siguiendo a está chica, y aún no le dice un "hola" o entra al café a tomar algo.

- Bueno... Sabes que soy algo tímido. Además ella es hermosa, siempre tiene pretendientes sobre ella y no creó que se fije en mí - dice Gus deprimido.

- Eso no lo sabrás si no lo intentas - Graham siempre se desespera cuando a Gus le entran los ataques de timidez, así le paso con la última chica, Ashley, creó la siguió por semanas para saber que hacía, a donde iba y que momentos estaba sola para hablarle hasta que se armó de valor para hablarle y se entera que estaba embarazada y a punto de casarse, por lo que misión abortada.

- Lo sé, ya calma esta noche le hablaré - y como era de esperarse Graham lo creía.

- Eso lo veremos juntos esta noche, sólo no irás pequeño amigo - le dijo Graham para asegurar que no aplazara más este evento, ya que si seguía así quedaría sólo, y tiene el buen presentimiento de que ellos son el uno para el otro.

Mientra tanto, Emma llega al café como de costumbre y pide lo siempre, una taza de café negro y un muffin de mora al mejor estilo Granny.

- Como siempre delicioso Ruby - dice Emma mediante suspiros - he probado miles pero ninguno como este.

- Es porque son de Grannys - responde Ruby con su sonrisa felina característica - por cierto asistente del sheriff, me enteré de un pequeño cuento - dice entre risas, a lo que Emma la ve extrañada.

- ¿Cuento? ¿De quién? - realmente Emma no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Ruby quería decir.

- Tonta, de tú y el sheriff - Emma no pudo evitar ahogarse con el café y simplemente quedar boquiabierta.

- Pero.. ¿cómo sabes? si no había nadie - dice Emma sonrojada.

- Es un pueblo pequeño y todo se sabe, pero no me dijo nadie, digamos que accidentalmente me perdí ese día - responde Ruby, a lo que Emma sintió un enorme alivio dentro de sí.

- No le digas a nadie, todavía no estoy segura de lo que pasa entre nosotros y siento que no es sincero del todo - responde Emma toda sería.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué llegue en un caballo blanco y grite a los cuatro vientos que eres el amor de su vida? Eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas - y que ironía porque ellos vienen de un cuento de hadas.

- No espero, simplemente de que no es alguien egocéntrico que sólo piensa en si mismo y sus necesidades en ser el "Casanova" de la ciudad - responde toscamente Emma.

- Eso no lo puedes saber si no lo conoces - responde dulcemente Ruby.

- Mira quién habla... La chica de los mil pretendientes pero que no es capaz de acercarse el chico que en verdad le gusta - responde irónicamente Emma.

- ¡Hey! Eso no cuenta - hace un puchero - ni lo conozco, sólo se que me tropecé con él en el mercado y con sólo ver sus ojos y sonrisa basto y sobro para que me llamará profundamente la atención. Así que mi punto a favor es que ni se su nombre, tú en cambio trabajas con el que te gusta - responde Ruby haciendo una mueca.

- Esta bien, tú ganas. Pero de todos modos, has podido averiguar quién es el chico misterioso ¿no crees? - pregunta Emma.

- Si, pero sería muy acosador y con ayudar a Granny aquí y en el Hotel, digamos que no me queda mucho tiempo para el ocio - responde Ruby apoyando sus codos sobre el mostrados y llevándose las manos a la cara - si pudiera, en serio buscaría quien es ese chico.

- Ya la conocerás, algo me dice que sí - dice Emma dandole un abrazo a Ruby para tomar camino al trabajo.

Mientras Emma se dirige como un día totalmente normal al trabajo, comienza a pensar en lo que pasó la otra noche con Graham, sabe que no se dará por vencido y además sabe que el trabajo será incomodo, ya que sigue siendo la testadura y terca que jamás aceptará que quiere alguien, mucho menos después de ser abandonada y entregada por el que pensó era su "verdadero amor", por lo que esta vez no estaba dispuesta a enamorarse de alguien. Esta decidido, Emma no admitirá lo que siente por Graham (aunque no sepa ella misma que siente) ni por ningún otro chico, hasta que no demuestre que en verdad la quiere y jamás la dejará, hasta ese momento ella dejará de negar sus sentimientos.

Por fin llega a la comisaría, no se encontraba Graham, cuando usualmente siempre estaba desde temprano ordenando casos y creando nuevos sistemas de seguridad en Storybrooke, capaz y anda recargando baterías después de una noche de acción, que no sería raro. Sea como sea, es mejor que no esté, así podía estar tranquila para pensar en que hacer o decir cuando lo vea.

Entre el acogedor silencio que invadía la comisaría, se sintió un pequeño pasó que despertó a Emma de sus pensamiento y lo único que hizo fue sacar su pistola y esperar a que entrará el villano, más para su sorpresa es Graham, que llega con unas rosquillas y café.

- ¡Hey vengo en son de paz! Traje rosquillas y café - dijo mientras mostraba lo que trajo.

- Tranquilo, sólo quería estar segura que no fuese nadie extraño - responde Emma toda apenada.

- No te preocupes, es normal que pase eso, casi nadie entra a la comisaría al menos que sea una emergencia o reunión con la alcaldesa - dice Graham mientras le ofrecía una rosquilla a Emma - come una y quedamos a mano.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír y tomas la rosquilla, entablaron una amena charla pero lo más sorprendente es que ninguno de los dos habla sobre el beso, por lo que quiere decir que se olvido de ello o hace caso omiso.

- Hoy estuve de doctor amor - dice Graham de manera sorpresiva.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Alguien no sabe como ser "Casanova"? - responde sarcásticamente Emma.

- No - un pequeño silencio - a mi mejor amigo le gusta una chica, pero no se ha atrevido a hablarle desde que la vio por primera vez, le entra el tímido de vez en cuando.

- Está como una amiga mía, le gusta un chico al cual ni conoce, pero esta como enamorada de él que hasta se vuelve insoportable - responde Emma.

- Te comprendo, por eso le dije hoy a mi amigo que iremos a salir, para ver si conozco a la afortunada - dice Graham mientras toma un sorbo de su café.

- Yo debería hacer lo mismo con mi amiga, cuando termine su turno de trabajo le digo para salir.

- Si, nuestros amigos necesitan salir y divertirse un poco.

- No tanto eso, pero al menos que olvide al "extraño sin nombre" - Emma se ríe mientras responde.

- Y también los doctores amor tienen una noche de descanso - responde Graham de manera coqueta.

- No me importa ser doctora amor 24 por 7 - responde tajante mientras se da la vuelta para trabajar - ya es hora de trabajar, hoy tenemos mucho papeleo y tú debes salir temprano.

- Tienes razón, lo siento - responde Graham mientras entra a su despacho.

Por fin Emma puede respirar, ya evadió de manera obvia la conversación de Graham, ya que sabe perfectamente que la invitaría a salir o de ser la "ayuda" para su amigo, de todos modos, ella necesita salir a divertirse a ver si así olvida a este "cazador".

**oOoOo**

Llega la noche y Emma llega al café de Grannys para buscar a Ruby y salir a divertirse, una noche entre chicas.

- ¿Lista Ruby? Quiero divertirme hoy - dice Emma apoyando su cabeza en el mostrador.

- Si, pero debo decirte algo - dice Ruby apenada mientras miraba el techo.

- ¿Me vas a cancelar la salida? - pregunta Emma al borde del llanto.

- No... Es que hoy se apareció el chico, el que me encanta, el extraño y me invitó a salir - la boca de Emma no estaba más abierta, porque el piso la detenía.

- ¿En serio? Qué alegría, debemos arreglarte - dice Emma todavía sorprendida.

- Si pero además de eso, el llevará a un amigo y para no hacerlo sentir incómodo me pidió que llevara a una amiga, para tener cita doble y bueno tú eres mi amiga y teníamos planes para hoy, pero no puedo ir sola. Siento que lo arruinare todo - dice Ruby entristecida.

- No te preocupes, no arruinarías nada, pero si te hace sentir mejor yo te acompaño y más te vale que el amigo no sea un manoseador o raro - dice Emma tratando de animar a Ruby que no puedo evitar reírse.

- Tranquila, me dijo que era todo un caballero - Definitivamente, eso de "caballero" a Emma no la convencía para nada, pero no le queda de otra que aceptar. Ruby es su mejor amiga y no podía decirle un no como respuesta a algo que desea con muchas ansias.

- Está bien, pero que conste que lo hago por ti y porque quiero que tengas tu cita con este chico misterioso.

- Entonces lo llamaré para decirle. Gracias Emma eres la mejor de todas las amigas - Emma lo sabía pero de lo que no estaba segura era de esta misteriosa pareja para ella, aunque no tan misteriosa.

**oOoOoOo**

- ¡Ya le dije y dijo SI! - dice Gus sumamente emocionado y alterado.

- ¿En serio? Te lo dije, tienes el encanto que tengo - dice Graham con su mejor tono galante.

- Pero hay un detalle - siempre hay un detalle - llevará a una amiga, ya que no quiere dejarla sola y me dijo que era una bella y excelente chica. Haciendo énfasis en lo bella.

- Mmm, cualquier chica es bienvenida y más aún si es bella - Pero lo que menos se espera es que esa "bella" chica es Emma.

- Cualquier cosa que ande en falda será bueno para ti cazador - dice entre risas Gus.

- ¡Hey! Soy un chico serio, sólo me gusta disfrutar de la variedad que nos da el mundo - dice Graham con aires de grandeza.

- Bueno compórtate, no quiero que dañes está cita - dice Gus amenazando a Graham con una llave inglesa.

- No te preocupes, me portaré bien con su amiga y con tu cita - dijo sinceramente Graham.

- Eso espero, bueno vamos que necesito ayuda para arreglar y sólo tenemos dos horas para arreglarnos e ir al café por la plaza para apartar la mesa - dijo Gus mientras limpiaba sus herramientas llenas de grasa.

Definitivamente está será una cita memorable.

**oOoOoOo**

Llegó finalmente la hora de la cita y tanto Ruby como Gus no pueden esperar más, pero Emma y Graham no están convencidos del todo con su citas a ciegas (no tan ciegas).

Gus y Graham llegaron al café y apartaron la mesa; Gus recibe un mensaje en su móvil donde Ruby les dice que están por llegar.

- Las chicas están cerca - dice Gus a Graham.

- Rápidas las chicas, bueno iré un momento al baño y regreso - dice Graham levantándose de la mesa. En ese instante llegan las chicas, pero no da tiempo a que se vean o al menos se identifiquen para que Emma supiera quien es su pareja misteriosa. Emma queda algo sorprendida al notar que estaba Gus en una mesa, quien es el mecánico de las patrullas, pero lo que más le causa sorpresa es que Ruby se acerque a él, por un momento pensó que era casualidad que estuviesen allí, pero cuando ella se termino de acercar a Gus, la cara de ellos fue de "Qué pequeño el mundo" sobretodo por los gustos de Ruby que nunca han sido como el estilo de Gus, sino más como es Gaham.

- ¡Hola Gus! - dice Ruby emocionada mientras le da un abrazo. Emma sigue en un estado de shock, en el que no entiende que esta pasando y ahora más que nunca esta nerviosa por quien será su pareja.

- ¡Hola Ruby! y... ¿Emma?, no sabía que eras tan amiga de Ruby - dice Gus.

- Ni yo que eras la pareja de esta noche de Ruby - dice Emma.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - pregunta Ruby sorprendida.

- Pues sí, es el mecánico que nos arregla todas las patrullas de la estación policial. Es una gran chico - Ruby seguía como sorprendida.

- No sabía - sonaba como algo decepcionada Ruby al decir estas palabras, no se sabia si le decepcionaba el hecho de que es mecánico o de que siempre estuvo cerca y nunca lo supo.

- No sabia que el te gustaba, sino te hubiese ayudado y lo sabes - dice Emma para subirle el animo a Ruby - Ni yo sabía que ella era tu amiga, sino igual hubiese ido por la ayuda - dice Gus. Y ahora que Gus lo piensa bien, al parecer a Emma quizás no le agrade mucho su pareja de esta noche.

- Bueno tranquilos todos, que llegó al que tanto esperaban y por lo visto mi "cita" de esta noche también - dice un voz acercándose a la mesa. Que hizo que volteará al mismo tiempo Emma y Ruby, Gus se intentaba esconder por la mesa y Emma al ver quien era, fue un momento de foto para recordar.

- ¡¿TU?! - dijeron a coro tanto Graham y Emma. Además de notar las caras sumamente graciosas y sorprendidas de Gus y Ruby.

- Al parecer el destino nos une Emma - dice Graham con un toque de picardía, Emma se limito a sentarse y darle su acostumbrada sonrisa de "no me molestes"

- Si que será una noche divertida - replica Gus entre los asombros de todos.

La noche iba bien, a pesar de la pequeña incomodidad entre Graham y Emma, no hubo problemas cuando llego la entrada, ni el plato principal pero el problema empezaría en el momento del postre y no precisamente por estos dos chicos.

- Iré al tocado, ¿me acompañas Emma? - Pregunta Ruby y Emma no pensó tres en decirle que sí. Cuando llegan al tocador Ruby se desploma en una crisis.

- No es lo que pensé, Gus es un simple niño, en su forma de pensar, no creó que funciones nada entre nosotros - dice Ruby mientras apoyaba sus manos en el tope del lavamanos.

- ¿Por qué? Si por casi la mayor parte de la noche ustedes lucían muy bien - dice Emma desconcertada.

- Porque simplemente no lo oías, decía cualquier cosa, parecía vomito verbal lo que sale de su boca - responde Ruby.

- Creó que puede estar nervioso, no lo juzgues a primera. Además tanto tiempo esperando esta noche y estas arrepentida. No me parece bien Ruby - responde Emma con un tono regañadiente.

- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, no puedo más - dice Ruby decidida y sin poder Emma responder, Ruby salió del baño y fue directo a la mesa.

- Hey chicos, lo siento mucho pero tenemos que irnos, acabamos de recordar que tenemos que hacer unas diligencias mañana - dice Ruby aparentando estar desconsolada.

- Oh... pensé que te quedarías para el postre, pero si es así no te preocupes, nos veremos luego - dice Gus totalmente decepcionado.

- Nos vemos chicos - dice Ruby mientras Emma se despide con la mano.

**oOoOoOo**

Pasan los días y Gus sigue esperando una llamada de Ruby, pero nunca llama.

- ¿Crees que hice algo malo? - pregunta Gus.

- No lo creó, quizás por tus nervios que hacen que digas todo lo que piensas y actúes como niño, merito que salieran corriendo del Restaurante - responde Graham.

- Pero podría llamar.. ¿Emma no te ha dicho nada? - pregunta Gus nuevamente.

- No, ella ya no habla en el trabajo, todo es cuando necesito ayuda con el papeleo, de resto es mudo todo - responde Graham mirando al techo pensando que pudo dañar su oportunidad de conseguir algo con Emma.

- Estas chicas nos tiene mal, debería hacer algo no se... - dice Gus desesperado.

- Calma mi pequeño amigo, yo me encargó de esto. Tú relájate que esto se arregla hoy - respondió Graham con entusiasmo para animar a Gus mientras salía del taller. Pero queda pensar en que hacer para arreglar esto, quizás el único plan será hablar con Ruby de que le pasó y luego ver que le gusta para ir al ataque.

Pasa el día, igual que todos, Emma no dice nada, sigue callada en su escritorio escribiendo y ordenando, que llega un punto que desespera. Así que se le ocurre a Graham que podría terminar temprano hoy, ya que ha sido una semana sin muchos apuros, para así ir a hablar con Ruby.

- Bueno creó que es suficiente por hoy, si quieres puedes retirarte - dice Graham a Emma.

- Tranquilo, quiero quedarme un poco más, puedo cerrar la comisaría - responde Emma sin levantar la mirada a Graham.

- Bueno, esta bien, cualquier cosa me puedes llamar - dice Graham.

- No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola - responde toscamente Emma.

- Nos vemos mañana... - contesta Graham mientras sale de la comisaría. Vaya que Emma no es una chica fácil.

Camino a Granny's Graham empieza a pensar posibles maneras de abordar a Ruby ya que si esta igual o peor obstinada que Emma, lo mejor sería ir por lo fácil, así que armo todo el plan, que sería su plan perfecto.

Entra a Granny's se sienta en una mesa y queda a espaldas de manera que Ruby no lo viera y así lo atendiera.

- Bienvenido a Granny's ¿que desea? - pregunta Ruby, tal como lo planeó Graham.

- Un muffin y que podamos hablar - responde Graham y Ruby queda sorprendida.

- El muffin se lo daré, pero no hablaré contigo, estoy trabajando - responde secamente.

- Es en serio, necesito hablarte de unas cosas Ruby - dice Graham mientras la agarra por el brazo.

Ruby lo pensó un rato y acepto sentarse a hablar con él pero sólo un rato.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? - pregunta Ruby.

- Tú sabes, de lo que paso la otra noche en tu cita con Gus - dice Graham.

- Nada, sólo debía irme - dice Ruby.

- No me engañas, se que paso algo y me dirás o de aquí no me voy. Tú escoges - replica Graham.

Bufo Ruby - Bueno... Sólo que no es quien pensé, todo era muy de niño, no es quien pensé que podría ser - respondió Ruby.

- ¿Te interesaste en terminar de conocerlo al menos? - preguntó Graham y Ruby no pudo responder a esa pregunta - Lo sabía, Gus se pone nervioso en citas y más cuando no le ha ido bien en el amor, deberías saberlo Ruby.

- No lo sabía, lo siento - responde decepcionada.

- Bueno pero todavía no es tarde, a Gus el queso le calma los nervios en las citas, pero no quería comer en la cita ya que pensó, que le parecerías un ratón por tanto queso que come - le dice Graham.

- ¿En serio? Yo suelo comer un poco de queso para calmar los nervios, jamás pensaría mal de él Graham - comenta Ruby.

- Lo sé, te diría que pasarás hoy por su taller antes de que cierre y le expliques - le dice Graham mientras se retira de Granny's y deja a Ruby con una gran interrogante sobre que hacer, pero al parecer no le fue muy difícil tomar la decisión.

**oOoOoOo**

- Hola Gus - saluda una voz femenina, que llama poderosamente la atención de Gus.

- ¿Ruby? ¡Hola! ¿Qué qué hacer aquí? - pregunta nervioso Gus.

- Sólo vine a pedir disculpas y que no debí irme aquella noche - responde Ruby apenada.

- Tranquila debí asustarte, suele pasar - dice Gus.

- No te preocupes, pero la próxima me dices la solución a eso - responde Ruby mientras saca un queso en forma de corazón - Espero con esto dejes los nervios - sonrió Ruby.

- Creó que no corazón de queso - dice Gus acercándose a Ruby y regalandole una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos le llega un mensaje de texto a Emma a su teléfono.

_Me roncilie con Gus, pensé erroneamente sobre él, es totalmente diferente a lo que pensé, es como un queso, su apariencia puede ser igual o común a los demás pero donde lo pongas o combines será lo que le de sabor o lo haga ser más llamativo, creo que encontré mi corazón de queso. Y por cierto, Graham no es como lo que piensas, es un buen chico, gracias a él pude volver con Gus. _

__Ese mensaje alegro a Emma y llamo poderosamente su atención, haciéndola notar que Graham al parecer no es lo que piensa que es. Y así también un corazón más que unió Graham a su lista.

* * *

_Saludos a todas mis lectores y a los fantasmas también, gracias por leer mi fic (siempre me motiva a escribir)._

_Disculpen el abandono, he estado súper ocupada con la universidad pero ya podré actualizar más seguido. Espero les gustará este capitulo, lo estructure diferente haciendo denotar el alma de cazador de Graham, pero en vez de cazar para quitar los corazones, los une con su otra mitad y así agregarle algo diferente y quizás aventura :)_

_Sus revews, sugerencias son bienvenidas y me alegrará leerlas._

_Saludos._

_Lady Mermaid._


End file.
